Nowadays, a processor has stepped into a multi-core era, and in a multi-core architecture, parallel processing is generally implemented in a manner of deploying multiple threads in multiple cores, which then requires to send data packets to different threads in an distribution manner, so as to implement parallel processing of the multiple cores.
In an existing data distribution method, a process is used as an distribution granularity, that is, a data packet is sent to a cache queue of a process corresponding to the data packet. A thread in the process acquires the data packet from the cache queue of the process, and connection information of the data packet may be shared by another thread. If the connection information of the data packet is shared by another thread, when the thread accesses the connection information corresponding to the data packet, an inter-thread exclusion and synchronization mechanism is needed to ensure consistent access to data. If another thread is accessing the connection information exactly at this moment, the thread needs to keep waiting for accessing the connection information until the another thread completes the access.
Therefore, the existing data distribution method has the following disadvantages: Multiple threads share a cache queue of a same process, which will cause a large quantity of inter-thread exclusion and synchronization overheads, and an inter-core cache failure, so that a processing capability of a multi-core processor cannot be sufficiently exploited.